The present invention relates generally to packages for medicine, and more particularly to packages in which individual doses of prescription or non-prescription medicine are contained in separate receptacles. (The term “medicine” is used broadly in this document, and is intended to encompass things such as vitamin or nutritional supplements, etc.)
“Blister” packs have been known for many years. Examples can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,087; 3,811,564; and 4,159,771. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,038 shows a medicine container in which a single dose of medicine is contained in a tray that has a cover sheet that can be peeled away.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,5590 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,037 show a container that has multiple receptacles in which single doses can be stored. Each receptacle has its own cover that can be peeled away.